Monitoring cardiac events is of clinical importance in the early detection of potentially fatal conditions. Current technologies involve contact sensors that the individual must wear. Such a requirement can lead to patient discomfort, dependency, loss of dignity, and further may fail due to a variety of reasons including refusal to wear the monitoring device. Elderly cardiac patients are more likely to suffer from the adverse effects of such cardiac monitoring methods. The ability to monitor cardiac function by non-contact means is highly desirable in the healthcare industry.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art are sophisticated systems and methods for automatically selecting best region of interest for extracting physiological parameters from a video of a subject.